Monster Moviepedia
Welcome to the underworld! Well, this wiki could count as the "underworld", couldn't it? But anyway... Welcome to the..... Welcome to the Monster Moviepedia If you like Aliens, Demons or any kind of Monster, you will love this site. This spectacular wiki has almost every monster you can think of. From Gremlins to Daleks to Pokemon. We have just about everything, but if we for some unknown reason have forgotten some ghost, goon, alien or any kind of monster, please feel free to edit! Everyone is welcome! 1Gremlins_2_The_New_Batch_1488_Medium02.png|Read About Gremlins|link=Gremlins|linktext=Read About These Midnight Snackers 100_0785.JPG|Read About Doctor Who Monsters|link=Daleks|linktext=Read About The Many Monsters of Doctor Who. ultra-galaxy-monsters2.jpg|Read About Ultraman Monsters|linktext=Read About Some Rubber Suit Beasties 1147452_9620_625x1000.jpg|Read About Silent Horrors|link=Count Orlok|linktext=Read About Some Mute Murders ImagesCA6N8H7C.jpg|Read About the Monsters That are a Bit to REAL 6736423153_efd5a98e5a.jpg|Read About Godzilla Monsters 260px-2856154642 d6142db621 o.PNG|Watch out for Shredder!|link=The Shredder Jaws shark.jpg|Meet Bruce the Shark|link=Bruce (Jaws) Pokemon.jpg|Visit the Pokemon world!|linktext=Pokemon Daleks PDVD 105 v2 400.jpg|Meet the Supreme Beings!|link=Daleks|linktext=EXTERMINATE (EXCEPT DALEKS AND EMPEROR PALPATINE) "Why are Daleks not welcome? Clearly this is an act of blasphemy!! Although Emperor Palpatine should stay out." - Mr. Glasses Please feel free to edit or add any pages to this wiki. If you need any help ask either Spellbinder666 or Hill Nothing fan. 18:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) 'Please help' Pages needed on, Devilman anime, Pokemon, Yu-gi-oh and more. Monster of the Year: 2018 Its a new month, so now its time for a new goon to represent our beloved wiki! and that new monster is the infamous [[Zaat|'Zaat']] or Swamp Monster! Florida's swamps were terrorized by this half fish half Nazi hybrid seeking revenge on the other former Nazi scientists who rejected its plans to create an army of sea warriors. Zaat, also known as the Zaat monster, was the primary antagonist of the film Zaat or Attack of the Swamp Creatures. The Zaat monster was a former Nazi scientist, Dr. Kurt Leopold, who lived alone for about 20 years. He contemplates his former colleagues' derision for his "formula", which is described as "ZaAt" (read Z-sub-A, A-sub-T, but which he simply calls "Zaat"). This compound, it is later explained, can transform humans into sea creature hybrids and "mutate all sea life". He injects himself with the serum and immerses himself in a tank connected to an array of equipment of an unspecified nature, emerging as a furred, fish-like monster named after the serum. Rules 1. If a category or monster does not have a picture it will be deleted if a picture is not added in 6 days. 2. No trolling or spam, if so i will feed you alive to the xenomorphs. 3. Anyone caught doing something innapropriate on this wiki will be sold to the Bogeyman. 4. Smoking is not allowed! This wiki is a smoke-free wikia!'' '''NO SMOKING! (_̅_̅_̅(̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅_̅̅_̅()ڪ 5. Do not recreate deleted Categories, Templates and Articles, without the permission of an admin If any editor disobeys these rules will be exterminated! REMEMBER TO THINK ONLY MONSTER THOUGHTS! All Movie Monsters Wiki If you like this wiki, your sure to love this one too! Visit the All Movie Monsters Wiki! http://all-movie-monsters.wikia.com/wiki/All_Movie_Monsters_Wiki Category:Browse